Closure
by harmonized
Summary: In which Johnny McGregor seeks closure. A Majestics one shot.


**IMPORTANT**

A huge thank you to **Cutetyhil, NoEarlyBird, Droplets of blue rain & ranjan597 **for being my first reviewers ever on this site. I'm glad you enjoyed my previous one shot.

Another one shot (the longest I've ever written) with the Majestics - my third favorite beyblading team. I hope you enjoy!

The events take place in G-Revolution.

 **SYNOPSIS**

When Johnny McGregor's past surfaces the moment it's announced officially that Tyson has claimed the World Champion title for the third year in a row, memories of a past he has promised himself they would stay buried flood his mind. And the fact that Tyson's chase by his beloved fangirls after he receives his trophy and captures those moments of bliss in the form of photographs only remind him one thing.

He needs to vanish those odds and ends of that one girl who rejected his company at a ball three years ago.

However, it takes more than strong will to find the closure he seeks.

 **NOTE**

 _We close the final chapter of a book_

 _only to forget that after each ending_

 _hides a beginning._

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _All characters belong to Takao Aoki with the exception of my OC.  
_

* * *

" **WILL YOU ALL** please give it up for Tyson and Daichi from the BBA Revolution! Your new tag team World Champions!" DJ Jazzman announces excitedly with his loud voice echoing throughout the entire stadium, making sure every corner of it and everyone present hasn't missed the most crucial and final stage of the championship.

The crowd goes wild as it cheers endlessly and the feeling of happiness and relief seeps through Tyson, whose mind is still processing his victory. First comes a wave of shock then realization along with pure joy. All of his efforts are finally rewarded.

Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, Max and Ray - as well as the teammates of each person rush to the middle of the stadium to congratulate their friend and former teammate. All of them except for Kai.

Now that the battles are over, they agreed for the team to be reunited, hoping Kai would join them and turn everything back to the peaceful way they were, that is if new challengers won't appear with maleficent motives.

Tyson is distracted shortly by Emily and Mariah who want to hug him and take pictures with him and everyone who's surrounding them. All the teams gather, even the Blitzkrieg Boys (minus Kai) and laughter fills the atmosphere as bright faces are everywhere to be seen, wide smiles exchanged in between.

He pauses for a moment to regard the world around him and how all the people are united, without any separating lines of distance. He wishes for the time to stop, so this happiness can last a little longer.

Although he wants to be trapped in his own thoughts for one more minute, the chance fades immediately as a noise from the audience - screams mixed with squeals reaches his ears.

This can only hint one thing.

"Gotta run!" Tyson yells on top of his lungs, leaving his friends staring wide-eyed at the fangirls who abandon their seats and run desperately behind the world champion to show him their love, despite the fact their favorite beyblade star might end up with ripped clothes.

And that's exactly what happened.

"Man look at that! He was famous before but this has gone out of control," Enrique remarks as he leans back on the couch, his head lying momentarily in mid-air.

Beside him, Robert nods in agreement. "Tyson has surpassed himself. Not only in his beyblading skills, but in growing a huge fanbase too."

Upon hearing those words, Johnny rolls his eyes reprovingly, his usual arrogant self returning. "Oh come on! You think that his so called fanbase actually cares about him? They only care about his overrated popular personality and good looks."

Robert and Enrique expected this type of answer coming from Johnny's lips, after all his sarcastic and arrogant traits haven't been eliminated thoroughly. However it's Oliver who contributes in the conversation, not leaving many choices to Robert or Enrique but to watch.

"Is Johnny McGregor jealous?" The green haired boy whose cute looks can kill teases. It's been a while since he got under Johnny's skin, the latter not showing much emotion when someone joked with him. Instead, he was shooting fiery sarcastic replies and was disappearing out of sight.

"As if, Oliver. I thought you knew that well enough, given the fact that we were united as team Majestics a long time ago and stayed together ever since."

"We know Johnny. Why is it bothering you this much in all of a sudden though?" Robert asks, staring at Johnny with interest, trying to figure out what can possibly be racing in his mind. Sure Johnny often disses Tyson for his cocky personality, but their last meeting in Madrid had run smoothly. It was from those rare ocsasions where Johnny's maturity was a priority.

He opens his mouth to respond with the excuse he has planned from the beginning of this conversation when a series of enthusiastic screams comes from the TV.

"I LOVE YOU TYSON! SO MUCH!"

"NO, I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"BACK OFF GIRLS! HE'S MINE!"

The fangirls who have Tyson outnumbered start to tug on his red jacket and yellow shirt. The Majestics take a look at his face, desperation written in his eyes as he accepted defeat since there is no way of reasoning with any of them.

"Damn me and my charm," He mumbles softly. The girls around him didn't hear him but the cameras hadn't missed a beat in this action.

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Johnny gestures with his hand to the screen, determined to prove his evidence. "If only Tyson jumped from cloud nine to earth, things would be different."

Robert and Enrique are clueless on how to respond, fully aware it's not necessary anyway. They watch him silently, hoping Johnny will tell them what's bothering him so they can help. He isn't a person to feel upset easily and this is troubling all the members of the team, especially Robert.

Silence settles among them and Johnny's eyes are glued on the TV as DJ Jazzman continues to speak unceasingly about Tyson's win and the great matches he had with many friends and rivals.

 _'I don't understand him. Tyson has done it. He won and knocked some sense into Barthez Battalion. What's his problem?'_ Robert thinks and would have voiced his thoughts aloud if Enrique didn't beat him to it.

"Are you gay?"

Robert and Oliver's eyes grow wide, Oliver's masked by a gleam of mischief. Johnny's jaw drops and he blinks twice to make sure he's not dreaming and this is reality they're talking about.

"What?!" He exclaims in disbelief. Although Johnny is straight, questions as such shouldn't be asked this straightforward.

"I said, are you gay?" Enrique repeats and Johnny resumes his staring at him with his signature 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Why the fuck I'd be gay?" Johnny sighs exasperated, running a hand through his hair.

"Just saying," Enrique mutters, not intending to press further into the topic. He hates arguing with Johnny, especially when he's in a bad mood.

"How did you? Why I-" Johnny can't form many coherent thoughts as Enrique's words swirl in his mind. As much as he wants to process them, he finds himself unable at doing so.

"Because you're acting as if deep inside you're madly in love with him and you know that accepting your sexuality as gay isn't easy, so you decide to blame him for everything he does." Enrique flashes him a smirk and Johnny is a hairsbreadth away from screaming at his friend's argument.

"You really need to stop taking those tests on girls' magazines." Johnny says eventually.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Enrique crosses his arm and shuts his eyes, refusing to give him the satisfaction of proving him correct.

Johnny makes a mental note to smack Enrique's head a hundred times. No, scratch that. A million. He can't actually believe Johnny will be fooled that easily.

With firm and quick strides, Johnny diminishes the distance between him and the couch, placing his knee between Enrique's legs. The latter yelps in suprise and protests to get off of him.

He resumes his search behind the couch undisturbed and his eyes land on a pile of PopCrush magazines, all placed neatly in a pile on the floor. He moves his body closer to the back and Enrique lets out a light scream as Johnny's ass is inches away from his face.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE GET HIM OFF ME!" Enrique shouts with despair and turns his head towards Robert and Oliver who are highly entertained by the scene before them.

"I'm here for moral support," Oliver laughs and Robert shakes his head with mirth.

Johnny pushes himself on his feet, the pile of magazines on his hands as he smiles smugly at Enrique. "Mind telling us then what are these for?"

Enrique stands up swiftly and takes the magazines off his hands, hugging them protectively, his fingers wrapping around them tightly. "Don't touch my babies!"

"At least now we know how he charms his way through the ladies." Robert raises his brow playfully at Enrique, his eyes pointing to his chest.

"And with the information he's receiving, he creates the perfect love formula," Oliver laughs and coughs afterwards to maintain his compure. Fortunately Johnny's attention is fixed on Enrique, otherwise he'd be the one to receive a death glare.

"Oh shut up! You got me!" Enrique sighs deeply, lowering his head like a deer caught in the headlights. "When I was in kindergarten, a little girl embarassed me by tearing violently apart the petals of a daisy I had given to her. After a few years, when I firstly became a teen, I promised myself it would never happen again."

"So you resulted to girls' magazines for help," Johnny states and Enrique nods, refusing to look at anyone yet.

Johnny drops the topic with another eye-roll, allowing Enrique to sit with relief on the couch and thank God a million times he has such a friend.

"And if I was gay, I'd definitely choose Kai," Johnny adds as an afterthought and Enrique's eyes snap, this time him being the one who wants to confirm he's not sleeping or fantasizing things.

"Well, now _that's_ something you don't hear everyday," Enrique smirks before Johnny cuts him off.

"That's not the point. The thing is I-" He pauses when his ears perk up at Oliver's silent chuckling.

"I knew there was chemistry between them! Let all the yaoi fangirls to worship you!" Oliver cracks as he reaches the end of his sentence and bursts out with laughter, his stomach clenching with Robert following his actions seconds later.

"Whatever. I'll go for some practice." Johnny heads for the door after the laughter dies down. He feels the air around him tense, making him want to escape as soon as possible. He can't withstand a minute longer in this room. And skipping his morning walk around the castle proved to be the worst idea of all.

"Tennis? Cause I'd like to join!" Oliver tries to approach him but Johnny's motion of lifting his hand stops him.

"I want to be alone."

Curious glances are shared within the group after his statement as they eye him suspiciously. They are used to Johnny's attitude, but they can also sense it when something is off.

"Is everything alright, Johnny?" Robert expresses his concern. It's a rare sight to see his friend distressed and he's positive Johnny's a lot more anxious than he lets the others to believe he is.

"Of course! Why wouldn't they be?" Johnny huffs, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. If he doesn't get out now, he might as well drown or jump off a cliff.

"Okay..."Oliver trails off, we'll catch up with you later then."

"Sure," he mumbles hastily. He's too close. If only no one else questions him anything, he can finally escape and breathe.

"Is our chess game still on?" Roberts pauses him again and he grits his teeth, indignant. Apparently, the universe is against him today.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it," Johnny assures him and Robert's lips form a half smile. He's glad Johnny wouldn't miss any of their chess games despite his mood. In fact, he might convince him to tell the truth during their time together.

Since all subjects are covered, Johnny wraps his hand around the knob and opens the door, happy that nobody is going to stop him now from leaving.

He casts a backward glance to the room. "Oh and Enrique."

"Yeah?"

"Dare to contact the Bladebreakers about this and you're dead."

Then he closes the door behind him and paces down the hallways, air finally reaching his lungs and he exhales a sigh he hasn't realized he was holding.

Although an empty threat, Enrique jumps on his seat and decides not to mess up with the Scotsman and his temper which can go off the charts in the speed of lightning.

At least not for the time being.

Johnny enters his room and his body collapses on the bed. His eyes fall immediately shut and he feels his pulse accelerating, his heart beating faster than ever. He doesn't want to remember. It's too painful, too humiliating to be mentioned in a conversation.

Little does he know that pain is inevitable.

* * *

 **SHE WAS BREATHTAKING.** Every single thing about her was drawn in perfection.

He had been staring at her silhouette for a while now, her auburn curls following the movements of her head rythmically as they fell on her bare shoulders of her white off-the-shoulder dress, but would get in the way so she had remove them from her face often. Although she didn't express her mild irritation, the twitch of her lips betrayed that it was starting to get frustrating. She had spent the entire afternoon to make her appearance something more than simply decent, but it couldn't come out without a price.

She gathered herself together, choosing not to think negatively. She was supposed to have a great time and if she wasn't a little shy maybe she'd find a guy to dance with. But when her father's words echoed in her head, her shoulders fell down with disillusionment. She couldn't live her fairy tale.

 _Remember_. _No fooling around._

Fooling around? How was it possible to fool around with somebody and end up in a one night stand at the age of 13? And why couldn't he trust his precious daughter instead of being overprotective, which wouldn't lead anywhere.

He wasn't letting her to live the life she craved and her mother's silence in fears of getting in trouble didn't offer the tiniest bit of help.

She felt the stares of somebody on her back and turned her head slowly to meet Johnny's gaze.

Words stuck in the lump of his throat when vibrant green eyes stared at his direction, roaming his form, taking in his features, starting from his hair, to his violet eyes and his outfit. A blush crept on his cheeks, heating them up, and he brought his palm to touch them, to familiarize himself with this foreign sensation.

The girl gave him a soft smile before walking away to a group of girls who Johnny assumed were her friends.

Her beauty had left him in awe and Johnny was positive he wasn't from their country. He wanted to find Robert and ask him if her parents were family friends, but he was nowhere to be found. Neither were Oliver, who had to stay in Paris for an art gala and Enrique, who was undoubtedly showing off his charm to the ladies.

So much for loyal friends.

His eyes travelled from the floor to the people surrounding him, the dim lights softening the atmosphere around them as he searched for the girl. He caught a glimpse of her group of friends, yet she was elsewhere.

Johnny spotted her eventually to the chocolate fountain, dipping a strawberry with excitement. A smile scurried across his lips at the sight as he approached her from behind, catching her off guard with his voice.

"First time seeing one?"

The girl placed her plate carefully on the table across her and nodded. "Yes. It's amazing! I always wanted to see one and taste its flavor. They say it's delicious with everything you combine it." She spun round and responded with a British accent laced in her tone.

 _'Definitely a family friend'._ Johnny thought, remembering those couple of times in which Robert's family flew to England either for business trips or to catch up with friends.

"You should try the velvet cupcakes with chocolate too. I think it should be a must at parties like these."

"I appreciate the suggestion..." She trailed off and Johnny's heart stopped momentarily. He better keep his emotions in check for the rest of the night. "...but I'll stick to my basics. I don't have a sweet tooth anyway."

"The fact that you're dipping your third strawberry tells me otherwise."

She faltered for a moment, incapable of creating an excuse but when realization sank in her system, a grin bloomed on her lips. "Were you watching me?" She asked, the grin soon transforming to a smirk.

 _No._

"No I was - I mean yes," Johnny blurted out, scratching the nape of his neck with a blush dusting his cheeks. It was the first time in which logic had been kicked out of the game long ago by his heart, and as much as he tried to restore his sarcasm, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He had lost control from the beginning.

The girl rolled her eyes in a playful manner. This was the first time a guy had approached her without being afraid of her father who believed boys were horny hormones personified. She would laugh whenever this sentence crossed her mind, if it wasn't for the handsome male in front of her who had managed to capture her attention and tune out the rest of the world.

In attempts of saving himself from further embarrassment, Johnny changed the topic. "I should have asked from the beginning, but what's your name?"

"Brooke." She smiled genuinely and Johnny loved how her name rolled out of her lips in a nice flow. "And yours?"

"Johnny."

Brooke's eyes shined with astonishment. "Johnny McGregor? The Scotsman and knight?" She asked, bewildered. Rumors were spread about his sarcastic and arrogant mannerisms, but the teen who was standing before her seemed a different person altogether. This was proof for the fact she must never jump to conclusions and shape opinions without having the chance to communicate face to face with a person. Because if she does, she might lose a good friend and Brooke was too smart to let the chance slip from her hands.

Johnny opened his mouth to confirm her words when her eyes glanced at her friends who had horrified expressions on their faces. Their eyes were wide with fear and were staring at her in a pleading way of hurrying up.

For the first minute Brooke was dazed. However, she recovered quickly when she saw her father scanning the room for her, anger mirrored in his eyes.

He had to leave.

"I think you should go," Brooke's whisper cut him in the midst of his sentence and she let her gaze fall to the floor. Whenever her heart would skip a beat, signaling to her she's actually having fun, something or someone was always determined to ruin her feelings.

"Why?"

"I can't explain."

At this, Johnny's brows furrowed, a perplexed expression clouding his features. Why did she want to become distant in all of a sudden when they were bonding at some point? Did he say something inappropriate? Or did she have a boyfriend already?

Annoyance was seeping through him as she didn't dare to look him in the eye and give him a sufficient answer. What could possibly be this crucial to make Brooke remain this silent?

He hated feeling helpless and the girl in front of him was reluctant on giving him proper information.

Brooke shifted her gaze to the chocolate fountain and started dipping another strawberry. If she looked at him now, tears would take her over and she'd have no control. And even if she did stared at him and told him the truth briefly, how could she be sure that Johnny wouldn't laugh at her? How could she be sure he'd show comprehension?

Johnny's patience was decreasing rapidly. Not receiving a response but a cold shoulder was driving him mad, erasing any rational thoughts. He grabbed her arm and paused her from her task, forcing Brooke to look at him.

"Don't you think I deserve an answer?"

Despite the heat and the goosebumps of the contact on her skin, Brooke peeked behind his shoulder and her dad had finally spotted her from the other corner of the room. He was reaching them with quick and long strides, leaving no other choice to Brooke but to pretend she's angry. It was the only solution to save him, before her dad's twisted mind rushed to conclusions.

"No. In fact, I don't think you deserve anything at all."

Her hand headed to place the strawberry on the plate, but ended crashing to the chocolate fountain.

A wave of chocolate landed on Johnny's face and he winced, pressing his lips shut tightly to prevent any unwanted gasps or screams from escaping his mouth as the liquid stained his clothes and seeped through the fabric of his shirt, sending chills down his spine.

Brooke - as well as many others- gasped in horror. She could have never imagined, not in her wildest dreams that such a beautiful night had to suffer this ending. And it was all her fault. She could blame no one but herself, for not having the courage to confront her father and knock some sense into him.

She covered her mouth with her hands and fell a step back. "Johnny, I'm so sorry I-"

"Save it." Johnny muttered.

"Let me help you at least!" She insisted, reaching for a napkin on the table.

"I think you've done enough."

Johnny ignored the stares of everyone and proceeded to exit the room before Robert and Enrique reach him. He didn't want to face anyone.

He only wanted to breathe again.

Once he was out, he ran with incredible speed to the nearest balcony he could find. His hands grabbed the railing and held onto it while he inhaled and exhaled to calm down his uncontrollable breaths.

Johnny couldn't understand her. One moment they were enjoying each other's company like the rest of Robert's guests, the next everything happened in a blur, disrespectful words rang in his ear and the chocolate of the fountain aimed at him instead of the fruit.

Another foreign feeling made his heart clench painfully, causing him to be on the verge of tears as droplets of chocolate cascaded his cheeks and fell either to the railing, or to the ground.

It was what people call heartbreak.

* * *

 **HIS EYES SHOOT OPEN** , his heart beating unsteadily. Johnny sits up, breathing heavily and wipes swiftly a drop of sweat on his brow with the back of his palm. It was like living that nightmare all over again, and the pain lingering in his chest confirms that.

The same dream of his past with Brooke, those fragments of ultimate humiliation that flash his memory have been unburied after the time span of three years and come back to haunt his dull love life - or the lack of it.

When he saw Tyson on the TV with all those girls clinging to him, looking over the moon with his victory and that he had become a person who could be approached, he couldn't help but reminisce to the night he felt truly happy for finding and meeting someone. It hurts him to death how he can't find her, to at least see her emerald eyes smile and hear her voice.

On the other hand he's unsure if he wants to.

Seeing Brooke at the state he is now, or _confronting_ her is going to lead to a flood of mixed emotions - anger, indignance, happiness and disappointment dancing wildly in his chest. However, the negative emotions towards her will probably overshadow those pure and innocent feelings where every little bad thing is thrown out of the window and nothing else matters.

Johnny runs a hand through his hair to make his appearance decent and not give Oliver a heart attack in the dining room. Last time, he forgot to wear his bandana and his hair were all over his face, scaring Oliver to death, the latter complaining that his art mood was destroyed by the horrific sight. His hand then reaches the seats to move them aside when an all too familiar voice startles him.

"Long time, no see _Johnny_."

Johnny lets out a strangled cry, bringing the sheets closer to his chest like a scared child as his head rises abruptly to face Sanguinex and the rest of the Dark Bladers, grins and smirks plastered on their faces. If it wasn't for his thoroughly shocked and half sleepy state, he would have taken all of them on a match to finish them once and for all.

"What do you want?" He spits, getting rid of a sour feeling on the tip of his tongue.

"Nothing. It's just _you_ who wants something." Lupinex joins, receiving a troubled expression on Johnny's face.

He doesn't want something but that _someone_ who made his knees go weak at the simplest glance, at the softest smile. The haze of doubt has been vanished and now he's aware of the fact he can't hide his emotions any longer. As much as he tries to bury them, they'll always find a small hole or crack to come back into light.

"What is this all about?" He asks carefully, suspecting their out of the blue return involves something which is going to benefit them.

"Simple. We want you to find her."

Johnny had reached the glass of water on his bedside table and is gulping the liquid to cool his burning throat but spits the last sip at the mention of _her_.

"What?" He asks baffled, his ears unable to believe the words he has just heard.

"You are hopeless in many things and you were lucky in our battle," Lupinex says which causes Johnny to roll his eyes. "But being hopeless in romance is too much to bear."

"And why do you care?" Johnny asks whilst raising his brow.

"We don't care about your love life, but our reputation." Sanguinex speaks again.

As each second passes, their former enemies manage to make him even more confused and stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Since we can't do anything to take back our previous lives in our human form, we at least want to be known as the people who were beaten by the Majestics, not some group with an emotional wreck trailing behind."

"And if you don't find a solution fast, you'll be cursed as a hopeless romantic _forever_."

With that, the Dark Bladers disappear, leaving white smoke at the spot they were standing seconds ago. Johnny is rendered utterly speechless, his eyes wide as Sanguinex's words play in his head on repeat.

 _Hopeless romantic forever._

 _Hopeless romantic forever,_

 _Hopeless romantic FOREVER!_

Aggravated by this visit, he finishes his morning routine and enters the dining table where Robert, Oliver and Enrique have indulged in pancakes and eggs with bacon, a pleased look on their faces once Johnny is in their line of vision.

Johnny pushes a chair back and slumps on it, his cheek resting on his fist, an indecipherable expression in his eyes. The others exchange confused glances but don't venture on asking, knowing Johnny will blow them away and leave things on a sour note.

"Did you sleep well?" Robert asks after moments of silence. He knows Johnny won't be honest but gives it a try nonetheless.

"Yeah. It was fine," he mumbles and rubs his eyes tiredly.

"I thought you'd be upset because of your loss in our chess match," Robert says truthfully.

"Who even cares about it?" His voice is soft as a whisper, but it's audible enough for the others to hear and create more confusion in the atmosphere.

"What's bothering you, man? You're losing your ego and trust me, as much as I love your maturity, I hate seeing you so out of yourself. Come on! Snap out of it!" Enrique stares at him with seriousness, determined to get his point understood.

"Who's gay now?" Oliver mutters amused and Enrique laughs lightly, almost chocking on his breakfast. He coughs a couple of times before he can breathe normally again.

Robert places down his fork, pausing himself from another delicious bite. "I agree with Enrique. It's not like you to be so upset about something, aside from losing in a beyblade match. What's up?"

They have him cornered and Johnny decides to reveal the reason behind his distress. It'll be pointless if he keeps hiding from his past. He has to face it and close the last chapter of that book. Only then he'll be able to find peace within him as far as Brooke is concerned.

The rest of the Majestics listen intently at his narration, Oliver and Robert - who wasn't present in the incident, surprised for not having the slightest clue the whole time, except for Enrique, the only person among them who had witnessed the accident.

"I can't believe I missed that!" Oliver exclaims, wanting to lighten the air around them with his playful and cheerful personality.

"And I can't believe I wasn't in the room when this happened. Wow," Robert adds.

Enrique pours himself another glass of orange juice. "Okay. We get it this was the first and only girl who somehow managed to slip through your walls of arrogance, but still. You have to do something."

"And by something you mean?" Johnny narrows his eyes.

"Anything! Find her or get over her."

"Find her," he repeats and bursts out laughing, the situation too hilarious.

"As if I'm going to waste any more of my time on her," he scoffs and proceeds on preparing his cereal.

"Funny how you're already do," Oliver chips in, being correct once again.

Johnny glares at him with his mouth full of cereal yet doesn't shoot a fiery reply and resumes eating.

 _'This just keeps getting worse'._ He thinks.

Robert and Enrique have finished their breakfast and Enrique wipes his mouth with the napkin before he laces his fingers together. "We need a plan to get you yourself back. And, being the genius of my kind, I already have something in mind."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Unfortunately for you, you're gonna listen to me anyway. Unless you want to be a hopeless romantic for eternity of course."

"What did you just say?" Johnny's tone raises significantly. How does he know about it?

"The Dark Bladers came here before they found you and filled us on everything," Robert offers to explain.

So they knew all along.

"Today we're going to the beach," Enrique announces, excitement evident in his eyes at the available chance of using his charm again.

 _Hell no._

"Go on without me," Johnny says with eyes closed and arms crossed. He knows Enrique's methods too well to get himself involved with them.

"Now that would be really pointless. We're doing this for you!" Oliver's corners lift to a smile as he orders a waiter to refill the empty bottle of water.

"Just leave me alone. This will be a waste of my time."

"And how are you going to spend your day productively? By throwing a tennis ball on the wall multiple times?" Robert remarks.

Robert stands up with the Oliver and Enrique beside him shortly."You're coming with us whether you like it or not, Johnny."

Eventually they leave the room, leaving Johnny's thoughts to drown him in silence. They have a right as far as the productivity part is concerned, but he's not in the mood for any activity, much less to try his luck with the girls.

Yet he prepares himself for the beach after all.

The ride to the beach lasts two hours and once the car comes to a halt, Enrique jumps out like a hyper child, positioning his sunglasses from their previous spot on his head to his eyes. "Ladies! Here I come!" He rushes to the sand, but a firm grip on his T-shirt pulls him back.

"You'll hit it off later, there's a call for us," Johnny lets loose of him and Enrique exhales a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought his life was in danger by a serial killer. How will he impress the ladies if his beautiful face is bruised and battered?

Robert's butler hands him his cellphone cautiously and he gladly accepts it. "Hello?"

"Heyyy Robert old buddy!" Tyson's vivid voice is heard at the other line.

"Tyson?" He questions rhetorically.

"Yeah, it's me. I know I should ask you the typical stuff of how are you and all, but can you please give me Johnny? There's something important I have to tell him."

"Yeah, sure." He hands the device to Johnny who stares at him with a curious look. Robert shrugs and Johnny places the phone close to his ear.

"Gay for Kai? Seriously? You know how much trouble we're going to have with the fangirls?"

The phone almost slips from Johnny's grasp and his palm begins to sweat. How Tyson and the Bladebreakers know about this?

His gaze travels to Robert and Oliver who stare at him dumbfounded, all except for Enrique whose smirk is as wide as the sea across them.

"I may or may not have told them about our conversation yesterday," Enrique gives him a sly smile.

A loud groan of exasperation abandons Johhny's lungs and he focuses his attention back to Tyson. "It was only hypothetical so don't make false arguments."

"Whatever you say Johnny, buuut Kai wasn't so pleased when he heard it."

Great, Kai knows too.

A series of muffled protests ensues and then Kai's voice is head. "He's drunk from the yesterday's party so don't listen to him. We have to go."

The call ends and Johnny hides his surprise by handing Robert his phone back with a scowl on his lips. He takes his things from the car and soon enough, they're ready to swim.

Johnny walks to the sea when a hand on his shoulder stops him from moving further. "No no no. You and I have some work to do, so don't you think I dragged you all the way here only to let you enjoy your ass in the sea."

"Quit it, Enrique! I'm not in the mood."

"Like you ever are," he rolls his eyes. "And you should be grateful for having the chance to learn from an expert."

Johnny gives in. Enrique is adamant on not giving up and now that he gives the situation a second thought, why not try to have some fun? He doesn't have something to lose.

"Fine. What do I do?"

Enrique's smile grows wider. "You see that girl over there?" Johnny nods, unsure. "Try to talk to her."

Enrique pats his back and he sighs as he walks towards her direction. If this doesn't work out and fails, Enrique will be blamed for everything.

Johnny reaches her umbrella and the girl sits up once she notices a shadow over her closed eyes. She opens them and a sincere smile blooms on her lips. Aside from her flawless body, she was undeniably pretty with her blue eyes and dark brown hair and Johnny swallowed hard when realization dawned on him.

He has to speak now.

"Hi! Um, I was wondering if - You know - " Johnny fumbles with his words and wants to mentally kick and slap himself for not uttering full sentences. He has never been nervous around girls, so why does it have to be now?

"You know what?" He laughs nervously, his cheeks flushing as the girl gazes him perplexed. "I better get going."

He walks away and returns hastily to his umbrella where Enrique is occupied with placing sunscreen on a random girl's back. The girl thanks him and Enrique winks at her. She laughs softly before taking the bottle from his hands and leaving the two friends alone.

"Any progress?" Enrique asks hopeful, not imagining the possibility of something going wrong. Johnny sits down and shivers at the thought of trying his luck with another girl after what happened.

"None," and then he tells him what happened. Enrique stares at him in awe. His head can't wrap around the fact he has a such a hopeless romantic as a friend.

"How about we go together to the ones over there. That's the one who was here now," he points his index finger at a group of girls in the sea who are playing volleyball.

"I'll pass. Go to swim," Johnny lies down on the sunbed.

"Are you sure?" Enrique asks with concern. He doesn't want to leave Johnny alone without helping him to feel better.

"Yeah. Don't make me say it again."

With his friends absorbed by a swimming race, Johnny parts his lips to let out another sigh he hasn't realized he's holding. He's destined to fail in romance and there's nothing he can do to change his fate.

He wants to move on from the girl who took his heart within her palms and shattered it with her nails, ripping effectively each one of its strings.

He desires closure, to find somebody who will make him fall in love all over again, who will make those stupid butterflies to dance again like there's no tomorrow.

However life is not a fairy tale and not everyone gets their happily ever after.

He's almost asleep, almost in another universe of his dreams when a figure hovers over him. He doesn't open his eyes from the beginning, thinking it was one of his teammates who returned to dry off but the soft voice he has missed so damn much echoes in his ears.

"We're meeting again."

Johnny pries his eyes open and removes his sunglasses slowly in shock, his eyes roaming her frame numerous times for assurance she's real.

His heart aches when he holds her gaze evenly and accelerates once he feels her eyes pierce through him. She's standing in front of him now, after three years of deep regret for even meeting her.

His mind blocks out all the thoughts and negative emotions. He wants to rush to her, to hug her and hold her, to run gently his fingers and touch her auburn waves but his feet don't move. Part of him still believes she's unreal and he can't form any other thought except for one.

"Brooke?"


End file.
